I Want A Baby
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: As simple as the title, one of them wants a baby. But the question is, who asks the other? Annabeth's POV. Little OOCness.


**Hello everyone!**

**Well, I had an okay day, I guess. It wasn't the best day, but it was better than others. I entered a writing contest and the winner was posted. I'm happy for the winner. Good job to whoever won.**

**Anyways, this is an one-shot. I actually wrote this about a year and a half ago in a story. My friend and I used to write books on PJO. So, I decided to take a short scene from it, which is one of the best scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

It was unexpected. It was unbearable.

I sat in the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to tell me everything was all right. That there were only a few mild misfunctions. I waited for my husband to come out alive. I breathed out heavily and took a few shuddering breaths.

"Mrs. Jackson," a man in a white coat and mask said in front of me. I looked up, wiping the tears off my face with my shirt sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked.

The doctor gave a smile. "He's awake." I gave a loud breath. "There is few minor cuts and one deep cut where the glass intruded. The car smashed into his side so I'm surprised that he got out with what he has. A broken hand that should heal in a few weeks."

"A broken hand?" I said.

He nodded. "Yes. The reason why it took a little bit longer than it should have was because there was some blood loss."

"Blood loss?"

"From the cut on his side. The glass punctured his skin. It just made him feel uneasy. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure that's nothing compared to what he has had."

"No," I answered. "Um, is there anyway I could see him?"

"Go right ahead. I'll finish his paperwork." And the doctor walked off.

I trailed into the white hallway and turned into his room. Percy lied there with an IV attached to his hand and his knee lying in an awkward position. He saw me standing in the doorway and waved his good hand with a grin on his face. I walked towards him, a smile protruding on my lips.

"I hear you broke your hand," I said flasing him a wink.

Percy chucled, holding up his right hand. "Yep. Famous Jackson. At least it wasn't as bad as some other times."

"The bad thing is that you use your right hand more than the other one."

He shrugged. "The good thing is that people, women more than anything, can see that I have a wedding ring on my left hand."

"Oh and like you get compliments every day," I joked.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Mostly from you which I enjoy hearing."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at his corniness.

Percy grinned, then winced as he pushed against the bed with his broken hand. "You are my wife, Wise Girl. I have to enjoy the few compliments I get from you."

"It's not a crime to enjoy them," I said wiping my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah. I was really worried about you, babe."

"Did you just call me babe, love?" he asked.

"Is that a crime?" I smirked.

He chuckled. "In my book it is."

"One of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled. I never get tired of hearing those words. "Can I lay with you? I'm tired."

"Come here."

I walked forward and was about to sit on the right side of the bed. His voice was blocking my train of thought that I forgot that his hand was broken. I stood up quickly.

"You can lay down," Percy sighed, scooting towards the left. "Don't worry about my hand."

I snuggled into his right side and buried my head in the crook of his neck, my nose catching the scent of his AXE. Percy then wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his broken hand on my lower back. His fingers brushed against the skin that was shown from where my shirt didn't meet my jeans completely. I sighed happily, excited to be back in the arms of my lover.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question." 

He made a small noise. "Well, it's a difficult question to ask."

"I think we hit that question a long time ago."

"Actually, it's not really question."

"Ok then. What-"

"Annabeth, I want a baby."

_... a baby. _That's all I heard.

I sat up to look at him. "What?"

"I want a baby."

I licked my lips, trying to find words. "Perce, I don't k-know."

He stared at me with those sea green orbs that hypnotized me. "Love... I want a kid that I can call my own. I want a baby that I can my son... o-or daughter." He closed his eyes for a second then met mine again. "I want a child with you, Annabeth."

"I'm confused," I mumbled.

"What did I say that was confusing? What is there to be confused about? I'm saying it loud and clear," Percy said.

"I'm not ready," I said. "Why didn't you mention this earlier instead of now?"

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you might want a kid," he told me.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Perce, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Annabeth. You have a kind heart, great love, amazingly beautiful," Percy grinned. "Our kid would be magnificent."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

Percy sat up, his left hand grabbing mine. He gave me a small grin. "I know so."

I rested my forehead on his and gave him a small peck on the lips... but he had other plans. His left hand tangled into my hair, kissing me again. I let my hands let loose in his jet black hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

He pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "What do you say then?"

"About what?" I asked confused. His lips on mine were a definite distraction.

"About my little request," he laughed. "About having a baby."

I sighed and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I leaned my head against his shoulder and groaned softly into it.

"I'm not ready, Perce."

He didn't meet my eyes when I looked back up. "Percy, please don't be mad at me!" I said.

"I need some sleep," he mumbled.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked anger boiling up inside me.

Percy glared into my eyes. "I think I have the right to be mad." After that, he stared at the sheets and ran his good hand through his hair. "I seriously need some sleep, Annabeth. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Percy-"

"Just do it for me, love," he met my eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," I mumbled and stood up, walking out of the room without one good, one kiss, one I love you. I think I broke his heart by not answering.

When I got home, everything was eerie and quiet. It didn't feel like home without him here. I let some small breaths out as I closed the door, leaning against the door. I let the tears run down my face as I slid down the door and brought my knees to my chest.

The sobs wouldn't stop as this guilt emotion rushed through me. What is up with me feeling so emotional lately? I've been crying the past few days or snapping at Percy.

I got the courage and stood up, walking to the bedroom. The walk up the stairs seemed longer than other times. I sat on the bed, sinking into a ball. I pulled off my shirt and slipped on Percy's t-shirt that he wore last night. I peeled my jeans off and disappeared under the covers. The warmth was missing from his side of the bed. I missed him.

Sleep was out of the question as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. The night wouldn't pass. The sobs wouldn't stop.

I felt an unpleasant turning in my stomach that caused naseua. I threw the covers up, bounded onto the floor, and raced to the bathroom. I ducked my head into the toilet. It lasted for a while before I could breath and move again. I sat on the toilet seat until I knew I was safe. The walk to my bed was hard; I felt the need to pass out with every step I took. Maybe that was because I just threw up half my dinner.

When I settled on the seat in the bedroom, I chewed on a piece of gum that would freshen my breath. I stared at my hands as I counted the days from my last cycle. I cocked my head to the side as my fingers moved with every number I mouthed. I'm late. The light bulb that was engraved into my mind dinged.

Realization hit me like a truck. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stood from the chair and trailed into the bathroom. I flipped the light switch on and stared at myself in the mirror. I lifted my shirt and ran a hand over my stomach. I raced out to the kitchen where my phone laid on the counter. I dialed Thalia's number who was in town for the weekend and brought it to my ear.

"Thalia," I began. "I need a favor."

She replied, "What is it?"

"I need you to drop by the pharmarcy store. I'll text you what to get. I don't want to say it outloud."

"Say what? Annabeth, you know I hate those places!"

"Now!" I snapped.

She huffed and I heard a ruffle sound. "I'm on my way."

I hung the phone up and leaned my forehead against the screen. I rested a hand on my stomach, right above my shorts. I couldn't help the smile breaking out onto my face. I thought I would be upset, but no. Well, looks like Percy's getting his wish.

**LINE BREAK**

The doctor smiled. "Mrs. Jackson, I'm happy to inform you that you were correct. You are pregnant."

I sighed. "Am I? For real?"

"Yes," she answered. "Six weeks along. I know you're anxious about telling your husband," she pointed at the door. "You may go see him, if you want."

I smiled as I walked to the room. I was officially pregnant, and I had no signs of botherment at all. I was nervous and scared about the birth, but it's worth it. I'm going to have a baby.

I knocked on his hostipal door and stuck my head in the crack. Percy was sleeping in his bed, his jet black hair tousled with those amazing sea green eyes closed. His bangs were covering his eyelids and I trailed over to my sleeping husband. I grabbed his left hand and laced his fingers with mine. He must have sensed my prescene because he squeezed mine and his eyes fluttered open. I brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Morning, handsome," I whispered with a smile on my face.

He licked his lips. "Hi." He stared into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" I asked.

He shifted. "I thought I made you mad."

"I can't stay mad at you long. And anyways, you had the right to be mad. I never gave you a straight up answer," I smiled.

Percy rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. I leaned over him and kissed him gently. He kissed me back again and pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Is there a reason you're here, Wise Girl?" he asked his breath tickling my neck.

"Do you want a reason?" I smirked.

Percy grinned. "I'm guessing there is a reason."

The words just spilled out of me. "I'm pregnant."

His expression looked shocked yet happy. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!" I said with an excited tone, taking his hand to lie across my stomach. "We're having a baby, Percy!"

He let a HUGE smile break onto his face. "I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be a mother."

"Oh my gods," Percy breathed, leaning against the pillow. He closed his eyes and laughed. "What are our parents going to say? Athena's going to blast my sorry butt."

"We'll get through it. She'll probably be more supportive, taking in she's going to have a grandson."

"Or granddaughter."

I laughed, stroking my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my hands and his sea green eyes met mine. "We're having a baby."

"Yep," I said.

Percy sat up, kissing me lightly on the lips and then on the forehead. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"And I love you, Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

We sat on the hostipal bed for the rest of the night. Percy running his hands across my stomach and saying words to the forming baby. He looked up at me, meeting my eyes. I leaned in closer and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

We're having a baby.

**Well, I hope all of y'all enjoyed it. I edited the real version a little bit into this one because the real one was kind of sloppy and didn't make sense, considering that I was younger than I am now. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
